Neptunia: Goddess and Legend
by Future Neptune
Summary: The sky were dark not even the clouds could be seen. There was a city, not to far in sight and everyone were currently sleeping. There weren't any monsters in sight as well. All the stores were closed, however over in a very tall building is a Basilicom, this Basilicom is located in the nation of Planeptune. Inside the Basilicom... This is a collaboration with William Russell77995


**Heyooo, I'm here with my first fanfic ever! If this one does extremely well I'll continue to make more!**

**Chapter 0: Goddess and Legend~**

The sky were dark not even the clouds could be seen. There was a city, not to far in sight and everyone were currently sleeping. There weren't any monsters in sight as well. All the stores were closed, however over in a very tall building is a Basilicom, this Basilicom is located in the nation of Planeptune. Inside the Basilicom were three girls, one being a small Oracle fairy, who's currently sleeping in her sound barrier room. The other were the goddesses of the nation, one goddess were sleeping, her name's Nepgear. And the other were known as Neptune. Neptune laid on her bed, blushing madly with her legs spread open, she was purely naked and the only thing covering her were a t shirt.

"Ah~" moaned Neptune feeling her breasts bounce when the unknown figure thrusted his pulsing dick inside her. He were six feet tall, he's African American with a dark brown afro, he wore a black shirt with blue jeans and shoes. His pants weren't on as he thrusted. "Ah~" moaned Neptune again, wrapping her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes in pure pleasure. "Trayvon~" she moaned a bit louder, petting his head gently. Trayvon had brown eyes, he smirked at his friend beneath him and how lewd she was being with him right now. Neptune hid her face in his neck as he continued thrusting, making the bed move beneath them. "Trayvon~ Mm~ fuck me harder~" she continued moaning.

Trayvon didnt say anything, he lifted her head back, the two locked eyes and pretty soon they were kissing as he thrusted. Neptune's moans attracted the attention of her sister Nepgear. Nepgear had woken up from her slumber and made her way to her sister's room and gave three soft knocks. "Big sis?" said Nepgear waiting for a response from her, but all she got were more moans. Nepgear knocked a bit louder this time, this caused Neptune's moans to stop, groaning was heard as she made her way to the door and opened it only enough for her head to fit through. Her hair was messy but she seemed to be wide awake.

"Oh, Nepgear it's you." said Neptune giving a relief with as she smiled. "What's up sis?" Nepgear returned the smile. "I was wondering if you could keep your moans down, I know you're having fun by masterbating but please be considerate of us too hehe." said Nepgear giggling as she walked back to her room. Neptune blushed madly, did her sister really think she'd do something like that? Neptune closed her door, locking it this time. Neptune turned back to the man, he smirked at her. "She thinks you were masterbating?" said Trayvon, his voice was deep and a little light. "Mhm" said Neptune sitting down on the bed again pouting. "She doesn't realize how much I need this.." said Neptune.

Trayvon moved closer to her, gently wrapping his arms around his friend and kissed her cheek. "Neptune, if you really want to continue just say so and I'll take care of it." said Trayvon patting her head. Neptune looked back at him, blushing madly and nods. "Trayvon Nimakaze, please take care of this for me.." Trayvon nodded, raising his right hand up and pointed at the door. Neptune's eyes darted over to the door, she got out of bed and walked over towards it. She looked back at Trayvon, he was smiling. "There, I set up a sound barrier Neptune. Now you don't have to hold back anymore moans." said Trayvon placing his hands on his lap. Neptune smirked seductively as she sat down on the bed, she leaned up to his lips and kisses him. He kissed her back lovingly, holding the small Neptune in his arms. Neptune blushed as she sat down on his dick, allowing him to re enter her once again as she explored his mouth. Trayvon held onto her hips and thrusted, earning a very loud moan from Neptune. He softly rubbed his tongue against hers as he thrusted. Neptune blushed and moaned loudly, his dick went really deep inside her and she loved it. Trayvon didn't show any signs of slowing down for the small goddess, and that's just the way she liked it. He increased his speed even more, hitting her g spot in the process. Neptune moaned very loudly, bouncing to each thrust. "Trayvon~ ah~ Nimakaze~ ah~ fuck me~!" she moaned his name. "Neptune~" he cooed, clearly enjoying this greatly.

Neptune bounced more everytime he thrusted, she is a goddess and no normal dick would ever be able to satisfy her needs. Trayvon Nimakaze were a mere mortal too but he was far stronger than any being across the multiverse, far nicer and far tactical. Trayvon moaned lowly as he kept thrusting, Neptune's eyes began tearing up due to all the pleasure she was feeling. "Aahhhh~!" moaned Neptune louder falling on the bed. Trayvon leaned over her and thrusted at a very rapid pace, holding her legs up in the air, her bed shook with each thrust, her mind went blank and she continued moaning loudly while drooling. Trayvon smiles as he kept thrusting at this pace, Neptune moaned more and more, covering her face with her hands, she felt his lips pressed against hers, causing more drool to come from her.

Neptune held onto him wanting even more, she drank some of his saliva, he tried breaking the kiss but Neptune never let go. He closed his eyes and continued thrusting. Neptune broke the kiss for air as she felt her eyeballs roll to the back of her head as she finally orgasmed. Trayvon wasn't far behind, he reached his orgasm seconds after she did. Trayvon pulled out and laid down next to Neptune. They both were coming down off their highs, Neptune crawled on top of him and kisses his neck. She ran her finger over his bronze letter T shaped chain. "Trayvon... will we ever be able to do this again?" she asked weary. Trayvon looked at her and nodded. "If you give me a call, I'll be here. It can be for anything." said Trayvon yawning. Neptune yawned too, she put her head in his chest and closed her eyes, mumbling. "I love you Trayvon Nimakaze…" said Neptune resting her hands in his torso. Trayvon Nimakaze closed his eyes as well. "I love you too... Neptune." said Trayvon Nimakaze wrapping his arms around her securely.

The morning sunlight had crept in her bedroom. The light shun across the floor where her clothes were then over to the bed. Next to her were a note. Neptune opened her eyes yawning with a big smile on her face. She reached over and opened the note, it was white with a bronze letter T on it. "Dear Neptune.." she read, "Im sorry I couldn't stay the whole night. If you wake up and I'm not there just call my phone.". she finished reading the note and smiled. She felt incredibly great. "Trayvon Nimakaze…" she said lowly "The ultimate hero..the..one who everyone calls the neutral demon...the great protector of Chicago Nation…" Neptune closed her eyes, smiling happily. "I'll forever only give myself to you..and no-one else..for you...are the legend." Neptune slowly fell back to sleep happily, unaware of Nepgear's hidden camera in her room.

**That's all guys! Now remember if this one shot gets 30? Favs and follows , ten or more comments, I'll make this into an actual book! I did a collaboration with my fav fanfic author William Russell77.995! Please go check out his stories. Trayvon Nimakaze is also his creation ~ hehe. Untill next time!**


End file.
